Abbott Thay
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Abbott Thay (played by Cody Linley and Cam Gigandet) is most outstanding for his amazing and rare telepathic abilities. Self taught, they have gotten him both into trouble and out of it. He is Mama's boy and strives to impress his father in hopes of achieving the same notoriety as his father. Abbott currently suffers from mild mental strain because of his abilities but has utilized this for the positive and is working as a freelanced bounty hunter. Family Information Immediate Family Born February 14, 2382, Abbott is the youngest child between Heidi Thay (2349) and Denorian Thay (2310). He has an older sister named Anna-Aleena Thay (2379). Abbott is more of a Mama's Boy, bonding with his mother more than anyone in the house. The two share a special bond, where they clearly put the other over everyone else in the family. Abbott often feels misunderstood by his father, who clearly favours Anna. After becoming more interested in his telepathic abilities, the rift between Abbott and his father briefly widened, until Denorian was able to see the advantage of Abbott's strengths. Extended Family Abbott also has relations with his uncle, Brian Hansen who is his mothers brother. On his fathers side, Denorian's sister Aunt Opia Landa (2315) is more-or-less estranged from the family, but maintains contact with Abbott and Anna from time to time. Abbott's estranged cousin Sirion Landa (2346-2401) had been at the center point of a lot of family drama, having attempted to kidnapped Anna to serve as a replacement to Heidi (whom the derranged man has had affection for since Heidi and Denorian's marriage). Sirion was killed in May 2401. Abbott's paternal grandparents died before he was born from a long suffering illness. Recently, a trip into the past with Samantha Elbrunne, resulted in Abbott's great x9 Uncle, Michael Richardson to be brought back from the past into the future. His sister Mia, eventually married into the Hansen family. Abbott is also a brother-in-law to his sisters husband Una-Koran Jatar, and his wife's sisters Maxly Elbrunne and Morgan Elbrunne; as well as a son-in-law to Andrus Elbrunne and Vylin Elbrunne. Personal Life Isidora Breiton Abbott met Isidora Breiton in a random encounter, unknowing of her connections to the Syndicate. He cheated on his, then girlfriend, Samantha with Isi when he lost his virginity to the Syndicate agent when he lost control of his abilities. Isi, later, abducted Abbott and forced him to work for her bosses. Eventually, Abbott escaped and has not had any conact with Isi since. Samantha Elbrunne Abbott's first girlfriend, he met Samantha in the library. Having been off world for sometime they had not met, though she knew of his sister. They dated until he cheated on her then went missing. Upon his arrival back, his emotional state was too complicated to continue a relationship and they have remained close friends to date - however tension has begun to rebuild. At Anna's 20th birthday party, the tension snapped and they were intimate for the first time. Despite this, Abbott has not felt ready for committment, much to Samantha's chagrin. Despite the love between them, Abbott often finds himself in the role of an emotional abuser - manipulating Samantha into seclusion in order to maintain control of her while he is away bounty hunting. Abbott has jealously towards Samantha's crush of his sister's husband Jatar. On a vacation to Risa, Abbott proposed to her and convinced Samantha to elope on December 21, 2400. Education and Career Abbott spent an entire year on Betazed during an education exchange. There, he learned about enhancing his abilities and built up an increased desire to go into the criminal psychology field. Abbott has attended a private, all boys highschool in London, England, as well as continuous care in a mental rehabilitation facility in Australia. In May of 2400, Abbott graduated highschool. Abbott has also obtain training and licensing in piloting, weapons care and usages and an official certification to bounty hunt in the Alpha/Beta Quadrants. Telepathic Abilities With a vested interest in telepathic manipulation, Abbott became obsessed with a book called "Mindtracker" about a Betazoid serial killer who was able to control his victims telepathically. In a pursuit to have like powers, only for good, Abbott started to teach himself. He discovered he had the ability to use telekensis, mind control, as well as creating temperature changes (usually increasing one body temperature). Eventually, the Syndicate became aware of his abilities and used an agent to help broaden his understanding of his telepahy. Upon recovering from his ordeal, Abbott entered a treatment facility in Australia where, with the help of a Vulcan doctor, he began to seek more control over his abilities. Abbott's abilities are oftern provoked and heightened through emotional situations - specially sexual ones. Abbott continues to struggle with his chocies, feeling as though opening this part of him as more of a Pandora's Box. Category:Terran Category:Betazoid Category:Future Plots Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Civilian Category:Katrina's Character Category:N/A Mirror Universe